


Untitled

by Kyu_Sama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sama/pseuds/Kyu_Sama
Summary: Short story I wrote for english class some years ago.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> First time story i wrote in english, so sorry if there's mistakes ><  
> The first pov character is gender neutral cause i couldn't really imagine them while writing so you choose what you want !  
> You can also imagine you otp or whoever you want since the characters don't have name ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

I was driving in my car when suddenly a man ran across the road and stopped right in front of my car, forcing me to brake brutally, making my car sliding on the road because of the rain. The man didn't even moved when my car almost touched his legs. He stayed like this during some minutes while staring at me. I frowned, waiting for the man to move, but he didn't. I sighed in frustration and looked at my watch. This man was making me late at work !

I was about to honk at him when he finally moved and headed towards the door of my car, opening it and sitting in the passenger seat next to me without even asking permission. I looked at him in disbelief. Who he thought he was ?! I was waiting for him to say a word, but he didn't. I sighed for the second time, and was about to tell him to go out of my car, when I finally heard the sound of his voice.

''Start the car.'' He said in a calm and low tone, still without looking at me. His voice was beautiful. It was strange, like if this sound was hypnotizing me. The man turned his head towards me, his eyes locking with mine. My heart skipped a beat. His eyes were the most beautiful I've ever seen. They were amber, but the color was so light it was stunning me.

''Start the car.'' He repeat with the same tone as before. I blinked, waking up of my 'dream' and started the car, without even thinking to ask him where he wanted to go.

Silence was surrounding us, and more minutes were passing, more his presence was intimidating me. He didn't say a word or make any moves but his presence was... powerful. Like if I was attracted to him, but at the same time, I felt like I cannot approach him. Like if there was an aura who was protecting him. I continued to drive during at least ten minutes, when I suddenly had the need to stop. I didn't know why, but something wanted me to do it, like a little voice in my head.

I parked my car on the sidewalk, right in front on a dark alleyway. I cut the motor and waited. The man next to me moved, making me jump. I almost forgot he was there with me. He was about to open the door but turned around and stared at me. His eyes were absolutely awesome. Then, a little smile appeared on his face and he gave me a wink, before opening the door of the car and going out, disappearing in the dark alleyway.

I stayed still during at least two minute, when I felt something strange in my chest. It was warm, almost burning, but it didn't hurt. This sensation was making me feel very good. I finally came back to reality and sighed with a smile, starting up the car to go to work. But my thoughts were directed towards only one person. He was very strange, like he was not really human.

Does he make me felt all these things ? I didn't know, but I felt like it wasn't the last time I saw him, and I felt like our paths will cross again in a near future.


End file.
